Shadow in the Shade
by Leo Cole
Summary: A fifteen year old girl literally crash lands into the Blitz team's life with a Hellcat and Storm Sworder. Why does she look familiar? What dark secret is she hiding? Why does the Backdraft group kidnap her? Why is Jamie intent on finding her?Find out...
1. The Runaway

Chapter One: The Runaway  
  
It was early in the morning at the Backdraft home base. Everyone  
was asleep, except a dark haired, dark eyed girl. Fifteen year old Rivera  
Obscura, the older sister of Vega Obscura, snuck to the hanger where her  
Hellcat and her Storm Sworder were kept. She unlocked the door with her  
keycard and walked to her Hellcat. It growled softly.  
"Quiet Hellcat," she whispered, "if they hear us, we'll never get out."  
She climbed into the cockpit and started pushing buttons.  
"I'm installing the program that allows me to talk to both you and  
Storm Sworder while I'm in one cockpit," she explained.  
She finished her work and crawled out of the cockpit. "I'm going to  
be in Storm Sworder, will you be able to follow?"  
The Hellcat swished its tail and growled again.  
"Great."  
Rivera crept across the hanger and crawled into her Storm Sworder.  
"Let's do it. Ready Hellcat?"  
She heard its reply.  
"How about you Storm Sworder?"  
She heard it answer softly.  
"Okay, here goes."  
The Storm Sworder took off and suddenly, red lights started flashing  
and sirens started blaring.  
"You have an unauthorized departure. Stop immediately."  
"Fat chance," whispered Rivera under her breath. "Storm Sworder,  
shoot down the door! Make sure that you and Hellcat can get through."  
She pressed a button on her controls and felt the powerful guns that  
she had equipped her Zoid with fire and heard the metal door fall to the  
ground. The Storm Sworder and the Hellcat dashed through into the night.  
"We did it!" exaulted Rivera.  
A beeping noise stopped her rejoicing. She looked down at her panel  
to see a flying object behind her.   
"Great, just great."  
Her Storm Sworder lurched violently in the air, she had been shot.  
"We can defeat it it! Hellcat, shoot that Zoid down!" shouted Rivera  
as  
she tried to keep her damaged Zoid balanced.  
Firing noises answered her as she saw the flying Zoid behind her  
plummet to the ground.   
"Yes! I knew that you can do it!"  
Her Storm Sworder turned violently again.  
"Storm Sworder, do you think that you can hold out a little bit  
longer? Will you still be able to fly?"  
It screamed a metallic scream in answer. They were losing altitude  
at an alarming rate. They were almost hitting the ground.  
"This can't be happening!" she whispered. "I'm going to die."  
She closed her eyes and waited for the end. Then she opened them  
again and looked at the picture of her and Vega.  
"At least I won't die alone," she said. "Delos re loco feta. Always my  
little brother."  
  
}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~  
So, you like? Please read and review. If you want to check out my  
ground rules, go to my pokemon fic, Lavender Journey. While you're there,  
read that too. It's pretty good.  
  
By the Lion's Mane,  
  
Leo 


	2. The Blitz Team

Chapter Two: The Blitz Team  
  
Bit Cloud crawled out of bed, ready to go on a run with his Liger. He  
walked quietly down the hallway to the hanger. Liger Zero growled  
impatiently.  
"I know I'm early. I just have the feeling that I need to go for a run  
now," replied Bit.  
He climbed into the cockpit and piloted Liger out of the base and into  
the dawn. They started jogging. After about a mile, Liger put on full speed  
and ran about nineteen more miles, until Bit spotted something in the air.  
It was a Zoid, and it was plummeting at a speedy rate.   
"Pull up," he whispered. "Pull up."  
Then he saw that it was no ordinary Zoid, it was a Storm Sworder.  
"Pull up! Pull up!" he screamed.  
The Storm Sworder didn't pull up. It crashed to the ground, throwing  
dirt and dust everywhere.  
"Go Liger! Get to that fallen Zoid!"  
Liger roared an answer and charged towards the Storm Sworder. Bit  
flipped a switch on the control panel as Liger stopped in front of the  
Storm Sworder.  
"Doc! Doc!" he said urgently.  
Steve Tauros's face appeared in front of him. "What is it Bit?"  
"We have a fallen Storm Sworder about twenty miles from the base.  
There seems to be no activity inside the cockpit, I think that the pilot is  
unconscious; they crashed pretty hard."  
"We'll come over with the Hover Cargo. Stay put and see if the pilot  
is hurt." Tauros's face disappeared.  
The top half of the Liger's head popped open and Bit climbed out.  
"Hey, are you okay?" he called.  
The Storm Sworder moved a wing and opened the hatch to the  
cockpit. Bit looked at the pilot.  
"Holy cow! It's a girl!"  
**********************************************************   
Rivera stirred in bed. She opened her eyes to find herself in a room.  
She put a hand to her forehead and felt a bandage wrapped around it. She  
sat up and looked at herself. There was a cast on her left arm, and a  
bandage was also wrapped around her chest.  
{Where am I?} she thought.   
A red haired girl walked into the room. "Oh, you're awake. You gave  
us quite a scare."  
"How long have I been here?"  
"Five days."  
"Who are you?" asked Rivera.  
"I'm Leena Tauros." She turned around and called down the hallway,  
"Hey you guys, she's awake."  
"She is? Great!" came the reply from outside the room.  
Four more people filed into the room, a man, and three teenagers.  
One of the teenagers looked about Rivera's age, maybe a year older, not to  
mention that he was kind of cute.   
"It's nice to see you're awake. You had a pretty nasty crash," said the  
man.  
"Where am I?" asked Rivera.  
"At the Blitz team home base," replied a boy with blonde hair and  
green eyes. "I'm Bit Cloud."  
"Bit's the one who found you," said the man. "I'm Steve Tauros, you  
can call me Doc."  
Rivera's eyes widened. "The Blitz team? I need to go." She tried to  
get out of bed, but a sharp pain in her chest stopped her. She winced in  
pain and stopped moving.  
"You can't go anywhere in your condition," said the youngest  
teenager. "You have several broken ribs, not to mention a broken arm."  
"That's Jamie, our strategist," said Leena.  
"Where's my Storm Sworder?"  
"In the hanger," replied a tall boy who seemed to be older than Bit  
and Leena. He had long brown hair that reached his back.  
"That's Brad," said Bit. "He's our strong, silent type."  
"Now that the introductions have been made," said Doc, "who, may I  
ask, are you?"  
"I'm Rivera."  
"Rivera, nice to meet you. Where is your family?"  
"I have no family. Unless you count my Zoids.  
"As you may tell, we're the Blitz team," said Bit.  
"I need to get to my Storm Sworder!" said Rivera impatiently.  
"What's the rush?" asked Leena.  
"Nothing important, I just need to get to it."  
Jamie walked next to her. "If you can't even get out of bed, how are  
you going to be able to walk to the hanger?"  
Rivera set her jaw stubbornly. "I'll find a way."  
"Here," said Brad, "if I carry you to the hanger for you to see your  
Zoid. Will you go back to bed?"  
"It's a deal," replied Rivera with a smile.  
Brad leaned over and collected Rivera into his arms, positioning her  
head on his shoulder and her feet hanging over his arm. He walked out of  
the room, down the hallway to the hanger. Rivera could see the famous  
Zoids of the Blitz team. There was Leena's Gunsniper, Brad's Shadow Fox,  
Jamie's Raynos, and Bit's Liger Zero. Next to the Raynos was her Storm  
Sworder. It was all cleaned up and had been repaired.   
"Here you go." Brad set Rivera down next to her Storm Sworder.  
"Thanks Brad." Rivera began the painful climb to the cockpit.  
There was a noise behind her. She turned around to see Jamie on a  
platform.  
"Climb on, it will be better than killing yourself," he said.  
Rivera got onto the platform. Her knees wobbled and buckled  
beneath her. Jamie caught her as she almost hit the floor of the platform.  
"Thanks Jamie."  
"I think that you should go back to your bed. It would be better than  
this."  
"I can't, I need to get to my Storm Sworder."  
Below, observing all of this, was Bit and Leena. Doc and Brad were  
having a private conversation.  
"I've never seen Jamie so, so..." said Leena.  
"Caring?" supplied Bit.  
"Yeah. It's almost like he never had the chance to take care of  
somebody before. It's strange."  
The platform had finally reached the Storm Sworder's hatch. Rivera  
opened it and hopped in. Jamie took one look at the controls and nearly  
blew his top. He had never seen controls like that. There was even a mike  
in there in which Rivera started speaking into.  
"Hellcat? Can you read me?"  
A growl that echoed in the hanger replied her. Bit and Leena looked  
at the Storm Sworder.  
"Where are you?"  
A roar followed by another growl answered her.  
"Great. Hey Bit?" called Rivera.  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you open the door to the hanger?"  
"Sure." Bit walked over to a control pad and punched a few buttons.  
The door to the hanger slowly rose. In the dawn, the Blitz team could see  
an outline of a Zoid. It strolled into the hanger to her Storm Sworder and  
growled.  
"It's nice to see you too Hellcat."  
Everyone's jaw dropped open.  
"You have *two* Zoids?" exclaimed Bit.  
Rivera looked at him. "Yeah. Is there a problem?"  
"No, no."  
"How can you have two Zoids?" asked Doc.  
"They were presents."  
Jamie looked at Rivera. {She seems nervous,} he thought.   
Bit also looked at Rivera. {She looks so familiar. I can't put my  
finger on it though.}  
"Hellcat, are there any problems in your system?" asked Rivera.  
A growl answered her.  
"That's right! Jamie, can you help me down to my Hellcat?"  
"Sure." Jamie took her hand and led her to the platform, making sure  
she wouldn't fall again.  
"Thanks."  
The platform lowered to the Hellcat's height. Its hatch popped open  
and Rivera climbed in.  
"Now, to get rid of that bug..." Rivera started messing with its  
controls.  
Jamie nearly fainted as he saw the Hellcat's controls. {How can they  
be so advanced?} he asked himself.  
"Done. Now, you two stay in here and don't mess around with the  
other Zoids."  
The Hellcat growled and the Storm Sworder screeched.  
"No funny business. I'm warning you."  
{She talks to them like I do to Liger,} thought Bit.   
Rivera finally made it back to the ground, where Leena was waiting  
with a wheelchair.   
"It seems more convenient," she explained.  
"Thanks Leena." Rivera flashed a weak smile.  
"No problem." Leena wheeled Rivera back to her room. Rivera  
carefully climbed out and crawled back in bed.  
"Jamie will be back with your lunch. He's the only one who can  
actually cook."  
"Thank you so much, Leena.  
"Anytime Rivera. I'll see you soon." Leena walked out of the room.  
"I can't believe that Sarah said that these people were evil," said  
Rivera as she pulled up the covers. She soon fell asleep.   
  
  
}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~  
You like? Please read and review. It would be greatly apprecitated.  
Poll question now: Which Hobbit is the cutest? A: Frodo, B: Pippin, C: Sam,  
or D: Merry.  
  
By the Lion's Mane,  
  
Leo 


End file.
